For over a century, signals transmitted by radio waves involved radiation fields launched using conventional antenna structures. In contrast to radio science, electrical power distribution systems in the last century involved the transmission of energy guided along electrical conductors. This understanding of the distinction between radio frequency (RF) and power transmission has existed since the early 1900's.
Various electrical components, connections, or interfaces in electrical circuits may generate a notable amount of heat due to Joule heating. Additionally, various locations may subject electrical components or their supporting structure to heat from the sun, hydrothermal vents, or other natural heat, which may comprise the integrity of the electrical components or the supporting structure.